Sin Time Wikia
Welcome to the Sin Time Wikia Welcome! This is the wikia for the memo #Sin_Time. The Admin is Ashe/Beta. Just ask for that person and they will show up # Memo Role's are here (This would be the OPing system~!) # Memo Mode's are here (This is just somethings) Links to the other parts - Arena - Outside - Basement - Cats Paw Bar - Library - Attic - Music room - Hidden garden Other links - Staff List - Events - Lore Links to the World map and solar sytem - Current map (Portal aded) http://i.imgur.com/RJx9dgc.png here Without Portal http://i.imgur.com/Jj1F9mg.png here Solar system http://i.imgur.com/2jqCAdI.png here Setting is right here~ -------- First Floor -------- Lounge area - 6 large couches that are against the walls. each couch is different and changes daily. One day you can have a wide range of red in the couches and the next it could be green. On the wall that doesn't have couches are 2 flat screen T.V's that are built into the walls. Below the T.V's are built into the wall cubby holes. Each cubby hole holds something. Some have game consoles. Others have games, movies, controllers and spare cords. The floor of the lounge is a plush type of carpet. This carpet changes colors as well, being opposite color of the couches each time. In front of each couch is a coffee table. small enough for two trays of food and the right size for resting feet on. In the center of the room is the large coffee table. The surface of this coffee table is black and has white and gold runes dancing over it. The runes are there to keep the room from burning or from things breaking. Under the coffee table is the large, seller like door for the basement. It's made of heavy steel and hidden under the carpet. the only thing sticking out of the carpet is the handle for the door and a few locks. Kitchen - The floor in this room is covered in obsidian tile. Golden runes dance around on the floor, stopping at the walls. The cabinets in this room are made of solid cherry wood and have silver handles. On each cabinet door is a spell circle, creating an infinite space inside of the cabinet. There are spaces between the cabinets for windows. In each window is a flower bed, each flower has different flowers. Some hold normal flowers, some have deadly dragon flowers and others have meat-eating flowers. In the center of the kitchen is an Island counter, It's counter top is black marble. Hanging from the ceiling above the counter is a rack that holds the pots and pans. Below the cabinets are counters that wrap around the wall. Leaving enough space for a stove, oven, dishwasher, and a weird looking oven that's made from stone. There are also two sinks built into the counter. Each drawer in the counters has the same spell circle. Built into the wall is a closer with a larger version of the spell circle. Inside of the closet is two Fridges, two freezers and shelves of food. Dining Room - The floor of this room is made of cherry wood, black runes dance around on its surface. In the center of this room is a large table that can fit 40 people, each chair has a plush red cushion on the seat area. There is a lacy mat at each table area, even a mat for silverware, drinking cup and a mat for side dishes. As for the table, its made of Ash wood, the center of it is carved out, making a dipped area for food to rest in. The outer parts of the table is made of white pine and has golden runes covering its surface. There are floor to ceiling windows in this room, covered by large curtains that are crimson in color and have a black flower embroidery on them. The doorways into this area are made of mahogany wood. Two doors for the kitchen area and one door for the lounge area. Great Hall - The floor of this area is solid cherry, red runes dancing over its surface. The walls are covered in floor to ceiling windows that have black curtains over them. A delicate embroidery of gold covers them, making weird spell circles and runes. The spell circles are there to keep people safe and to make sure that each person is safe. In the middle of the great hall is a skylight. the center is clear glass while the outer edges are stained glass. At the end of the great hall is a set of double doors made from dark oak. There are random sitting areas in the great hall for those that want to smoke without going outside when its gold. Next to the doors that lead in from outside are large chest meant for shoes and other things. A rack next to each door for coats and all that stuff. Class Room - This room is dead center of the mansion. Its walls are made of reinforced class, Making it rather hard to break. Inside this room is a garden and the stairway that leads upstairs. This room follows the stairs, all the way up to the third floor. With a bit of magic, people can enter the room and look up, seeing the sky and watching birds fly in. This is due to a pocket dimension being placed over the roof of this room. Just so no one can see into the attic. The garden in this room is full of many plants. The ground is covered in a lush grass that is soft to the touch, Flowers growing in random areas. The space around the bottom of the stairs is covered in moss with a few rocks sticking out of the moss. Off to the left of this room is a Koi pond. The koi in this pond are odd colors and glow a dark blue at night. There are also other animals running around this room. The list of the animals inside of this room is A few rabbits(One of them being solid white); a mini horse (think Shetland pony) and a mini donkey. Each animal has a collar on that has a name tag. Telling people the name of the animals in this area. -------- Second Floor -------- Library - Floor to ceiling Book shelves, Stepping stools in a small room to the left of the entrance. Lights hanging from the ceiling and Large comfy chairs for reading and coffee tables for setting things on. Study room - A large oak desk is in the center of the room, Large fish tank at the head of the room. 2 file cabinets to the side of the desk and a comfy chair for sitting in. Study room - A large, cherry wood desk is at the center of the room. Two metal file cabinets on each side, bolted to the desk and floor, The top drawers can be locked and the rest of the drawers are non lockable. Behind the desk is a large fish tank that is set up for salt water fish and coral. It even has a eel swimming around in it. The chair to the desk is a nice, fluffy red chair with a black base. The windows in the study room are in front of the desk, going from floor to ceiling, They are open most of the time. The floor is solid oak floor with a rug in front of the door and one below the desk. House keepers room - A small room with a bunk bed pushed up against the wall, a small desk in front of the only window in the room. Small gears and robotic parts are on the desk. Wires cover the floor and the chair at the desk. It smells like oil. Also a small closet thats filled with parts and a un-used bathroom. the Bar - Marble counter top, Floor to ceiling shelf behind it with all kinds of drinks, all sized glasses under the bar. A barrel full of peanuts near the door way. -------- Third Floor -------- third floor (WIP) - 15 Bedrooms, nine of the bedrooms are small with just a twin size bed, dresser, closet and a small bathroom in each. Five of the bedrooms have a full sized bed, dresser, closet and a large bathroom in each. The last bedroom is a master bedroom with a queen size bed, silk sheets, Large fluffy pillows and plush carpet on the floor. This room has a good amount of windows. A walk in closet and a master bathroom. Each room can be locked from the inside and can be changed to the people's liking. The hallways are covered in thick, red carpet and the walls are black. Lights hanging from the ceiling are dim 24/7, giving it a creepy feeling once people walk up here, but it can also be seen as calming. On the lights are runes and spell circles meant for peace and protection, The faint, dim light is coming from the runes and spell circles, not the lights. There are five bathrooms on this level as well, three small ones and two large ones. Master Bedroom - Upon entering, there would be a coat rack and umbrella urn to the right of the door with a door to the bathroom. By the bathroom would be a neatly rolled towels stacked into a pyramid with a duffel bag next to them. In the center of the room is a large bed that's covered in soft, fluffy sheets and pillows. The walls are covered in a thick fur that's a deep maroon and there is Victorian-esque couch a few feet in front of the large windows with a set of large weights behind it. Along all the walls of the room is a frightening amount of plushies for..anyone, really. They're organized back to front from largest to smallest. There's a door leaning against the wall near the closet, door frame and all. It's just a regular door seemingly made from black wood. One could clearly tell how neatly and carefully the wood was carved and treated even though it looks so simple in design. Hidden in the fluffy walls is a large, flat screen TV that's mounted to the wall. On another wall is a door that's hidden in the fluff, this door leads to a walk in closet that's filled with clothes akin to Odette's sense of style. Very few pants and lots of skirts and dresses, the shortest being at most an inch above the knee, which would be an unusual amount of leg for Odette. Especially since the most anyone would see from her were ankles, but yes, lots of skirts and dresses of all patterns, sizes and materials. She'd also have plenty of blouses and dress shirts (feminine and masculine, though fitted ) also of many colors, patterns, and designs, going from simple to extravagant with corset-like backs and high collars or Queen Anne's necklines. One would think all her shoes are uniform and that would be true for some are actually quite simple, but they can also get a little racy as there are just as many colorful stilettos as there are the usual 3-inch Oxford pumps. There is a lovely assortment of jackets, full of nice ruffle coats, pea coats, and boleros and jacquard's. Even a few tuxedo-styled jackets, some with high collars. Some jackets and coats would be double-breasted, some hooded, and some both. Rules are here, Please follow them~! 1. Please have your character enter the setting and perform all following actions with a "/me" in front of the action. (e.g. "/me walks into the mansion through the front doors.") 2. It's fine if you want your character's text to be colorful or if you want to use a unique quirk, but please don't use white or other super-bright colors that are harsh on the eyes or have quirks that are excessively difficult to read. Never use Zalgo text, as it can cause some peoples' clients to crash. 3. In-character fights and strife should be taken to the arena or, alternatively, outside. This rule exists in-character and failure to comply may result in IC punishment. 4. Brief out of character statements and banter are allowed in the main memo so long as the text is kept inside of double parentheses "((Text goes here,))" or brackets "Text goes here,". Longer out of character discussions should be moved to #ST_OOC to avoid disrupting the flow of roleplay. 5. God modding, and meta gaming are prohibited. Types of god modding include, but are not limited to, attacking another character without giving them a chance to react, dictating another character's actions, making your character invincible/unable to be hit without explanation, and completely ignoring another character's actions because yours might get hurt in the process. Meta gaming is using knowledge that your character shouldn't know. This includes referring to another character by their name even before your character has heard it spoken, referring to a character (in-character) by their handle initials, or having your character know about conversations or other events that they were not present for and have not heard about. God modding and meta gaming are serious violations of the rules, and if you are found doing either, you will be asked by an OP to join the OOC to discuss how you can avoid doing thisfurther. if you refuse to work with the mods, you will be banned. 6. It's perfectly fine to have characters who are rude, but please refrain from acting rudely out of character. Be considerate and have fun. Also, if someone OOCly asks you to stop doing something, regardless of whether it's in character or out of character, please comply. If you feel their request is unreasonable, please speak to an OP about it instead of starting an argument. 7. Listen to the OPs, as they are there to ensure that the memo runs smoothly and to keep the peace OOC. If you have a complaint, bring it up to one of the mods and be respectful when making your request or stating your issue. If you feel like an OP is abusing their power, bring it up with a higher-ranked OP or the keyholder if no other OPs of higher rank are available. 8. Do not spam the chat with messages, either IC or OOC. This is especially problematic for Chumdroid users as their chat automatically scrolls down whenever a new message is posted, making it difficult to read up. Scrolling is also prohibited for all the same reasons. If you need an example of scrolling: CAN: This CAN: is an CAN: example CAN: of CAN: scrolling CAN: !!!!! 9. Please refrain from killing another player's character without their express OOC consent, as doing so is not only rude and inconsiderate (even god modding in some cases), but it can create unnecessary tension and hard feeling out of character, which is something we would like to avoid. 10. Both canon characters and original characters from all sorts of settings and of all different species are allowed. We, your fellow roleplayers, only ask that if you play a canon character, you know the source material and stick to it. A character who is chaste in their source material shouldn't be trying to sleep with everyone in the memo. If you are playing an original character, we ask that you don't attempt to "troll" other players with your OC. 11. Please remember that there is a distinction to be made between IC and OOC actions. If someone else's character is upset with yours, please don't take it personally. Conversely, if you have an issue with someone OOC, please take it up with a mod and seek to resolve it. If you don't like someone, don't make your character act harshly towards theirs without any IC reason. 12. Standards rule - If you do a short response in the action area when it could easily be elaborated on, then you're not trying hard enough. There are exceptions to this however, like if your character isn't really doing much at all. An example of a pretty okay action would be this, since all that is being stated is that character is sitting there. Example: -- CURRENT possessiveUnification CPU just sits there -- Again, something like this is totally okay since for the most part it serves as a reminder of where your character is. On the flipside, if an action can easily be improved and useful detail can easily be added (and it should be), then please do that. We don't want to see loads of actions of this quality: -- CURRENT possessiveUnification CPU walks in -- That's just no. Don't do that. It just creates a world of problems for everyone but you, since nobody else knows where your character is. Are they near the door? What did they even walk into? What do they look like? How does my character react to their arrival and/or their appearance? All of these are things people are going to be thinking when you add your character to the list of people in the area, so do give more detail and always provide a reference if possible and if needed. An example of a good, if not perfectly adequate entrance would be something similar to this: -- CURRENT possessiveUnification CPU trundles in from outside, looking around the great hall a bit before heading over to the doors of the lounge. They then open them and step in, looking around the room for a moment before heading over to a couch and sitting down. Reference: to character reference here -- Going a little over the top is alright too, but don't milk it. People are going to think less of you if you lord your grammatical expertise and extensive knowledge of the dictionary over them. As well as this, please do not use first person terms when RPing, but instead use third person. This is purely for the sake of avoiding confusion and breaking the norm, since for the most part having constantly changing perspectives from person to person disrupts the flow of the roleplay. Imagine reading a book which constantly and abruptly switched between first and third person at random. That wouldn't be a very good read, would it? So please, for the love of everyone, stick to the same set of pronouns as everyone else. 13. We do run Larry (Adminbot)! Please don't crash him or use him as tool for your own destruction! There will be 3 warnings given before a ban is issued. If the Admin or a Mod sees you crashing Larry in the memo, then you will be given a warning and a short time out for crashing him.In the past people have crashed him whilst in the memo and it lead to Larry being down for a few hours, so please keep this in mind. Be smart and don't crash Larry. Keep in mind that other people use Larry. So if he randomly crashes, then that's someone in a different memo crashing him. 14. If you see someone breaking rules and there is nobody available to warn the person, then please use Larry's !!whois command to find the offender's hostmask and either screenshot the evidence or stick it in a pastebin for a moderator to review when they come online. There is no infraction for not doing this, but at least taking the steps to do so will get you some gratitude from us for helping out. Larry is the best way of locating someone's hostmask. If the person is in the IC memo and the OOC memo, then open a different memo, invite Larry and ask him there. Be sure to offer him coffee. 15. There is an idle timer! If you are idle for more than an hour and don't speak at all during this time, then you will be kicked! After 3 kicks earns you a perma ban. If a mod ask you to speak or has to PM you to see if you are active, then we will have issues. Keep in mind, this is an active rp on good days. The admin wants to keep it that way and will remove idle people at random. Idle check's are a thing. -------- Rules of Pesterchum itself -------- 1) ERP and NSFW activity in public memos or unwilling chums is absolutely not tolerated. * This means plain and simple, if you are in a public memo do not link porn or attempt to engage in ERP. If someone in a private memo asks you to stop, you must stop. If someone in a private chat is uninterested, you must stop. If you are on a canon handle, do not even consider engaging in ERP, private or otherwise. A report should be made to calSprite or one of the moderators if a user is violating these rules. ERP and NSFW content is considered okay, ONLY if between all consenting parties and in private. 2) No racist, homophobic, or intolerant/hateful speech or chumhandles. * What this means is we do not tolerate any language that is discriminatory against race, gender, sex, religion, orientation, class, country of origin, ability, condition, etc. and you cannot use any type of this language in your chumhandle, nor can you make any unnecessary comments pertaining to these matters in public memos, on canon handles, or use this language toward any user. It is the responsibility of someone being affected by this kind of language to make a report to calSprite or one of the moderators on the perpetrator so that action may be taken. 3) Do not attempt to impersonate any user. * This could not be more straight forward. If you are intending to knowingly sign into an account that isn’t yours without expressed permission from the handle owner… don’t. 4) If a user has blocked you, do not attempt to harass them by circumventing it. * If someone blocks your chumhandle, that means they don’t just want to remove your handle, it means they don’t want to talk to you AT ALL. Don’t create a new chumhandle or use a new IP address simply to continue talking to someone who clearly isn’t interested. If you are being harassed, it is your responsibility to make a report to calSprite or one of the moderators. 5) Repeated or chronic abuse of canon rules. * This will be embellished upon below. 6) Spamming users or memos excessively. * Whether this is links or just chatting, spam is spam. Don’t do it. 7) Repeatedly joining memos you were kicked from * Much like user blockage, if you’ve been kicked, don’t try to keep going into memos you have worn out your welcome in. 8) Running intrusive bots. * This is straight forward. Run bots, get banned Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse